The Time of Suns & Wolves
by Hail King Cerion
Summary: House Karstark is one of the more honorable and loyal Houses of the North, that was until Harrion Karstark returned home and swore fealty to House Bolton. The twins, Brandon and Alys Karstark took action and seized control of the lands of Karhold and has raised their banner for Jon Snow and Sansa Stark who march on Winterfell with an army of Northmen and Wildlings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone. Another story for you, this time for House Karstark. This House and the Umbers were done dirty in season six, so was House Tully, Martell, and Tyrell. **_

* * *

Chapter 1: Stark and Karstark

* * *

Maester Colin walked into the Lord's chambers, he carried with him a scroll that had the Bolton sigil on it.

He handed it to a boy, a young man about fifteen or sixteen, he was lean and tall with short dark hair and blue-grey eyes. He has a growing stubble and some hair on his jaw. Noticing the Maester walking in he turned and took the letter and grimaced, seeing the flayed man on the wax.

"To Brandon Karstark, acting Lord of Karhold. Your Lord brother has returned from the South and has officially pledged his fealty to House Bolton, the new Lords of Winterfell and Warden of the North." The young man repeated from the letter and sighed, happy about his brother returning home but upset that he bent the knee to Ramsay fucking Bolton.

It's been some time since the late Lord Bolton died, killed by his enemies but he knows the truth.

The bastard killed his father. The bastard killed his half-brother and Lord Bolton's wife. It isn't common knowledge but everyone guessed it the moment he locked Lady Hornwood in her room to eat her fingers, he remembered when the Lords of the North were invited to the wedding between Lady Sansa Stark and the bastard.

A pang in his chest felt very sympathetic for her, she lost her entire family in just two years and now she was wed to the worst possible choice for a husband.

He would have done something, he had the men, but at the time he was worried for his brother. His older brother, Harrion was still prisoner by the Lannisters and he thought about family.

But Harrion, he just surrendered and bowed to them. Even he didn't snicker and smile, he offered the courtesies he was raised with and started his long journey home.

Karhold, taken by a rebel Lord by Karlon Stark. His ancestor was given the castle and became the Starks of Karhold, later, the man created the House of Karstark. His home is a strong castle, a strong keep and the guardhouse is a deathtrap for anyone that wasn't invited in.

Harrion will be home and he'll be the new Lord Karstark, but he doesn't think that should happen, he believes that Harrion lost any right to this castle and House by bowing to oathbreakers and traitors.

Now, he isn't some sod who was loyal to House Stark, he personally called his men home when his father was executed. _But we swore a vow to House Stark__, loyalty can bend but never break_. He thought and threw the raven scroll in the fires.

"Bring my sister, and our Captain of the Guard and Master-at-Arms, actually, bring everyone to the great hall." He left and began marching towards the great hall.

His Council and sister entered and he cleared his throat, looking at them all with his arms behind his back and reconsidering what he was going to do but something has to be done and it needs to be done before his House goes down a deep dark path.

"The Bastard of Bolton is a monster, we all know it and since the death of Roose Bolton." He started and his sister, Alys urged him to continue. "My brother, your Lord has sworn our House to his cause against Jon Snow and his allies, the Wildlings." Gareth, Karhold's Castellan stepped forward.

"Are you suggesting we overthrow your brother and join the Bastard of Winterfell and his Wildlings?" He was asked and Alys defended him, scolding the Castellan for his questions.

"Harrion is a traitor. He betrayed this House when he swore fealty to oathbreakers." Alys held her chin high and stepped up the dais, joining him, "It isn't just Jon Snow, Sansa Stark also stands with her brother, and I will do the same with Brandon." She added and he smiled thankfully at his twin who held his hand.

He cleared his throat to address his council, "I hold no love for the savages, even less so for the brother of Robb Stark... But they are a thousand times better than serving a dark variation of the Mad King." His older brother made a fool's move to bend his knee.

Harrion will be regretting his choice.

Everyone in the room eventually agreed to choose him as the next Lord of Karhold and head of House Karstark. He started by calling for his soldiers, in all the settlements they control for men to fight.

He took a trip to his families Weirwood tree, it stood at a secluded area near the cliffs looking out to the Bay of Seals, it was also where the many Lords of Karhold were buried, the castle isn't so large as to have its underground crypt like Winterfell.

Alys came with him, they knelt to the Weirwood tree made a prayer to the Old Gods. They prayed for shelter for this Winter, prayed for courage when they face the Boltons with Jon Snow and Sansa Starks army of Wildlings. After they were finished they went to the grave of their father and two older brothers, Torrhen and Eddard.

"We are sorry for doing this, father, the Boltons will never be our rulers, not ever." He whispered to Rickard Karstark whose statue stared at them.

"Will we wait for Lady Sansa and Jon to see us, or we go to them?" Alys asked him and he scratched his stubble before coming up with a decision, he knew just what to do.

"First, we find where they've made camp."

He and Alys rode back home and 800 people were already gathering, the beginning of a camp being set up. He gathered his Small Council and told them of his plan to go to the Stark camp and will be taking 400 of the already assembled troops with him.

"I will be leaving you here, to be in charge, sister." He said to Alys who reluctantly agreed to the plan, their family is just like their kin at Winterfell, and a Karstark must always be at Karhold.

He rode out in force, taking his master-at-arms, Tredon Lightfoot and his son, Daron Lightfoot. This was a day before he talked with Alys, asking her to watch for their brother's arrival and to watch Gareth, he was Harrion's best friend and mentor and cannot be trusted to be loyal to his new Lord.

Umber lands were the only clear passage, no use going South to be seen by Bolton patrols near the Dreadfort.

House Umber's Lord, Smalljon was one of the men who were in attendance at Sansa's wedding to Ramsay. The man had boasted about his father's death, this comes from one of the most loyal Houses of the North, he was disgusted and felt even worse about being there at the seat of his first ancestor.

"Where are the people?" Tredon wondered as they looked around the small settlement just a half a league away, he saw no men but women and small children.

"The Umber army was laid low during the Red Wedding, not like us who marched home." He said and didn't feel sorry.

His brothers lost their lives in the war, one on the battlefield and another strangled, both murdered by the Kingslayer. He hated Robb Stark when he finally killed his father, executed for killing Willem and Martyn Lannister, the boys lives paid for the deaths of his brothers who got killed.

The Red Wedding was unfortunate, many died and thousands of soldiers lost their lives, some limbs and the few that survived will have nightmares for life.

It would have happened one way or the other, what with the King's decisions during the war. Robb was a good commander, the Young Wolf but a fool with a fool's heart. He married a foreigner Queen, someone who offered nothing in the way of support for their losing war against the Lannisters and Tyrells.

Lord Frey is a cunt, that much is clear where he stands. Roose Bolton deserved what he got, worse, being stabbed by his own son.

Some would say that he could be the new Lord of the North, he has Stark blood, a descent of the Kings of the North. He doesn't want to be King, he doesn't want to rule a kingdom but his own lands, he wasn't even supposed to be a Lord at all, he was a fourth-born son to a man who has three older boys.

If anything, he would either get sent to the Night's Watch, or be given his own tiny wooden keep within his family's lands.

When the raven came of Harrion's release from the Dark Cells, he was jovial and had a small feast prepared within the great hall of his House. Alys was ecstatic and had danced with each man from the feast, even he joined in and kissed one of the more attractive women in the castle.

His family was coming home, Gareth was so drunk the day after and sick the following days after that.

Then came the letter from Ramsay Bolton, that his brother swore allegiance to the bastard, and that severed any excitement of Harrion coming home.

"The scouts returned," Daron said and with them was a man dressed in boiled leathers and a sheepskin cloak. _A Wildling_. The thought ran through his mind as some of the men beside him looked on with angered expressions.

"King Crow is waiting, Southerner." Southerner? He scoffed and gripped the reins of his courser.

A gesture and the Wildling led them down the stream where it cuts off and headed South of Long Lake. Trees were cut down, signs of a camp remained and it continued a way until they reached the end of Long Lake where his eyes finally caught sight of the Stark camp.

The army that Jon and Sansa gathered were mostly made up of Wildlings, he saw few banners including that of Hornwood, Flint, the Mountain clan Houses. He expected House Manderly, Cerwyn, and Reed to be here with all their talk of being the most loyal of House Stark's bannermen.

They got to a spot and he jumped down from his oldest companion, the courser named Brennon.

He took off his gloves and waited, a moment later, the man and woman he came to see walked out of the tent with an older man and a Wildling. He noticed a giant coming out of the woods with a large tree.

Sansa Stark noticed him and gave him a cold look, "Lord Brandon Karstark, why are you here?" She asked him and he sighed, looking into her blue eyes, Jon watched him with the same cold look and he wanted to scoff, comment something clever and get to business but their enemies are the same right now.

"I came here with a large troop of my men, 1600 more near Karhold. I came here to help you defeat Ramsay Bolton." He started and saw the white direwolf, "Our families aren't friends, not anymore, your brother got what he deserved for killing my father who looked for justice." He added and waited for one of them to respond, it was Sansa.

"Why should we trust what you say, your family abandoned our brother before the Red Wedding even took place." A good quality, not trusting someone right away, it will serve her well in the coming years.

Brandon Karstark stepped closer and eyed the two, "I have no reason to side with Ramsay, he is poison to the North. I am the last Karstark male once my brother is captured, he will be disinherited and I have come to fulfill the obligations my House made to yours, we are kin... Stark and Karstark."

Karhold 

Harrion Karstark smiled as his home came into view, he hasn't seen it in so long and not since he left with his brothers and father.

To see Brandon and his beautiful sister, Alys. He pushed his horse along down and was confused.

A host of soldiers were being gathered, the men who marched home when the Young Wolf executed his father. _What's happening?_ He asked himself and turned to see the men he was borrowed to escort home for the roads are quite dangerous now.

Perhaps Lord Ramsay asked for his brother to begin gathering his bannermen, that must be it. The Wildling army led by the bastard, Jon Snow and Lord Bolton's wife, Sansa Bolton.

Was he shocked to see Ramsay Bolton kill his own father? Yes, he would have done something and what happened to the little Bolton boy... He wasn't able to do anything so he went along, even being the first to swear fealty to the new Lord so he may return home.

But he will fight for the man, he'll fight for the North against the Bastard of Winterfell and beyond.

"Now I'm home, I'm safe from that bastard." Ramsay or Jon, both weren't exactly choices for leadership. _Winterfell should belong to the Starks... Or Karstarks? _He thought and imagined taking the North from Ramsay, he could make a good Warden of the North.

Winterfell and Karhold and the Wolfs Den. All of them were founded by Starks, the Kings of Winter. He is the closest of kin to Lord Eddard Starks family, the castle and many like them should fall to one with the Stark blood, a legitimate Stark and he happens to be the only one unless Rickon and Bran appear out of nowhere.

"Who goes there?" He was called out and he recognized the man, it was Benar.

"Ben, it's me. Open the gates." He told the man with a wide smile, the guard didn't budge for a long moment but eventually, the gate was raised.

He was wary when he dismounted, the people within weren't looking at him with the respect he had expected to receive. A frown went across his face, his sister was nowhere in sight and neither was Brandon.

He started his journey to the second keep, crossing the bridge and this time, he was allowed inside where two hundred guardsmen waited for him.

"Welcome home... Brother." He saw his sister appear, beside her was Leith Crowl, the head of his House and Captain of the Guard.

"Why wasn't I met at First Keep? Where's Brandon, where's Gareth?" He questioned his little sister who eyed him coldly, Alys nodded and he was grabbed by two men, his escorts were as well and their Bolton shield ripped from them. "What is the meaning of this? Answer me!" He commanded and Alys spoke up.

"Harrion Karstark, by order of the council of Karhold and Brandon and I, you are hereby stripped of your rights over Karhold and these lands." She said and he watched her descend from the steps and walked closer to him, "At the end of his life, father might have fallen to hate and vengeance. But he would have never bent the knee to Lannisters and Boltons." She cursed him and spit at his feet.

"I did so as to protect our family, to ensure that House Karstark lives another hundred years." He said so sincerely, talking truthfully while Alys shook her head.

"Brandon will ensure our family's survival and honor remain intact." She said with scorn but her eyes gave the impression that she didn't want to do this. "I love all my brothers equally, you will not die, we are not Ramsay Snow." She nodded and the guards took Harrion and his escorts to the cells, she sighed and felt the emotions running through her.

She has just ordered her older brother to put in chains and thrown into a cell. Her twin is out there, she closed her eyes to feel him and believed in the connection they had since they were just children.

Ramsay will know soon enough once he doesn't hear from Harrion, he'll know that House Karstark is against him and his allies.

The army is at full strength, given the 400 that Brandon took to the Stark encampment. Food from throughout their territory was taken and brought into the castle, they have enough food to hold out for three months if the bastard comes to attack them. The man has 4000 men, he won't have her family's men to fight the Starks of Winterfell.

Maester Colin found her and she thanked him, taking the raven scroll from the Maester and unfolded it.

"Brandon's found the Stark camp, talked with Lady Sansa and Jon Snow." She read and Colin smiled with a nod, "Their army is made up of mostly Wildlings, 2000 strong with 132 from Hornwood, 200 from House Flint and 400 from the Mountain Clans." It read further that he will be accompanying Sansa and Jon to Deepwood Motte and then Bear Island to meet Lady Lyanna Mormont.

It's a slow beginning, but the North is uniting and perhaps she could assist in this matter.

"Maester Colin, write to Lord Manderly, asking for their assistance in defeating House Bolton." She told the Maester who nodded before leaving to go to his rookery.

She looked around and saw the Northmen gathered in the hall, "Back to your duties, all of you." She commanded and walked back into the hall to address her people.

A Lord's duties are never over, even when it's a woman doing the job.

* * *

**_AN: Hope you all enjoyed, until next time, so long._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Back for another one. I updated the profile so make sure to check it out after reading, thanks for also reading. **_

* * *

Chapter 2: Regrets of Choice

* * *

Stark Camp 

Brandon had thought about leaving if her ladyship looks at him with scorn one more time, he swears it.

"Blasted woman, doesn't she realize I came to help?" Brandon asked to no one in particular, sighing and breathing in the cold Northern air.

This Jon Snow isn't any better, always looking so grumpy and frustrated which was a little understandable. _The man does have to keep Wildlings, Northmen, and former turncloaks from killing one another_. Brandon thought as he descended the steps of the main pavilion, nearly bumping into a serving boy.

It is commendable now that he took a moment to look, years ago if one said the Bastard of Winterfell and Ned Stark's daughter would be leading a resistance force against the Bolton's? He'd have laughed and continued to do so until he died from such a ridiculous statement.

If anything, once they've won against Ramsay it will a great story. _One for the histories to remember for centuries_. Brandon thought with former aspirations of glory resurfacing, aspirations that died when he lost two of his brothers and his father.

Sighing again, Brandon scratched his head and walked the encampment. He later found himself at the storehouse where the provisions were kept, he saw a litter of soldiers getting something to eat from the nearby cooks.

It was there he saw an old man serving a bowl of soup to a young man, no older than twelve. "Didn't know even the young were fighting to free the North?" He stated questioningly and the old man chuckled and put the ladle back into the kettle.

"Well, if it came to kneeling to a bastard than a mad man, which would you choose? No, you already did." That's true, this fight is worth more than how old one is to fight, man or woman. "Davos Seaworth, if your wondering." He wasn't but it's good to know who he is conversing with.

"Brandon Karstark, Lord of Karhold." He introduced himself to Davos who looked taken aback but quickly recovered.

"Using the titles? I am no minor-great Lord, I am just a Lord of some small keep in the Stormlands." Stormlands? So, the man was one of Stannis Baratheon's bannermen who came North months ago.

He remembered the Battle of Winterfell, he remained home while his commanders went with 400 riders. Trevon reported that Stannis and his army were annihilated, not even a bit of resistance from the Southerners, and had been scattered or killed.

At the time, he didn't much care for Stannis. The man was as much an invader than a liberator as those ravens read, but now, he might have joined if he knew the outcome of now, Ramsay killing his father and brother.

"Why weren't you at Winterfell with Stannis?" He asked the man who stifled a response.

"His grace had sent me to the Watch for reinforcements, it was too late for it and he, his wife and daughter were murdered by Bolton." Wife and daughter? That can't be true.

Ramsay Bolton wouldn't be able to keep quiet about killing the invader's daughter and wife, the sick bastard would have made a show if it to the rest of the North.

No, they had to have been killed or died before the battle.

"Sorry to hear that, I know I would never have brought my sister to a battle. I am sure he had his reasons." He tried to make Davos feel better, it didn't help as the man gotten upset.

Bidding Davos farewell, Brandon looked around and saw Lady Sansa staring right back at him with that same look of disdain and he felt the anger boil and he got tired of getting that look, not that he didn't deserve it.

The memories came in waves of her wedding to Ramsay Bolton, he had been one of the few to arrive early and had bumped into her Ladyship crossing the Godswood. He offered his condolences for her family and for her marriage to Ramsay Snow, it puzzled her to name the monster what he was and asked what he knew about him.

He didn't lie to her, he told Sansa about Lady Hornwood. He explained the rumors and the missing serving girls and even the strange death of Roose Bolton's firstborn son, the man's trueborn son whom he heard was a decent person and would have been a good Lord.

It pained him when she begged him to rescue her, take her from here and to safety within Karhold. He knew such an idea wouldn't be everlasting, the Bolton army would destroy his forces and burn Karhold to the ground. His sister would be raped in front of his broken body then Sansa would be hauled back to Ramsay.

He turned down her offer, he left her to the whims of a mad dog who had abused and raped her numerous times no doubt.

The one pleasant memory from that horrid night was her, in her gown of white and looked so beautiful- A Princess of the North if anyone still accepts Robb as their former King. Her red hair is what captivated him most, and the thought that Ramsay fucking Snow would be her husband is an insult to the North.

Brandon knew he failed her, he'd carry it with him forever but he's strong enough to not let it hinder him. He'd use it in the battle against Ramsay Snow and take the bastards head with his father's sword, he will have the body fed to his damned hounds he loves so much.

His feet carried him and his eyes followed the Lady Stark, she knew he was tailing her and didn't bother calling for help. They crossed a spot where it was less visible, not many to see him or her.

She turned and crossed her arms under her chest, eyeing him with a piercing detest. He decided to speak first, he needed her to see that he didn't have a choice.

"Listen, I came here with men to help take back your home and restore your House, I'm willing to fight and die to do so... But I shouldn't be looked at with scorn by my Wardeness for being loyal!" He told Sansa whose mouth scoffed and looked amused by his statement.

"Loyal, where was the loyalty when I asked- No, I begged you to take me away and that monster... " Sansa became silent and stifled a tear and even closed her eyes to stop them from breaking passed her eyes.

Brandon's intense stare softened, he sighed and looked to the muddy ground before looking back up to Sansa's sky-blue eyes. "Sansa... I am sorry I could not save you, I wish I had the strength but the outcome would have been, disastrous. I would be dead, you would still be forced to marry Ramsay and my army will have been decimated or joined our enemies." He said to her and she didn't seem to believe him yet but he meant it with every sincerity.

Sansa stayed silent and looked to be softening up to him but then her cold eyes returned. "That was then, and on assumptions. You will not redeem yourself in my eyes, not now, not ever." She walked away and left him there, feeling nothing but regret and a need to throw himself in a bottle of ale.

It didn't take him long to find where his men were put within the camp, he found Tredon who asked him what was wrong and he shrugged without saying a single word.

The Lord of Karhold quickly found himself a cup and indulged for an hour or two, at least until Jon calls for the next war meeting.

Ramsay 

Ramsay laughed in his great hall when the scout reported on that cunt Karstark's betrayal, it was an amusing joke to him.

And Harrion went back there, he's either dead or captured by his kin, or maybe the coward is the one to rise against his liege lord? Ramsay rolled his eyes and eat his meal, thinking of all the fancy meat his hounds are going to taste when he's done with the rebels.

Hornwood. Karstark. Mormont. Forrester. Reeds and Wildling scum. They are all going to die, all going to be his new toys since Theon ran off with his bride.

His bride, no one else's. That brother of hers is going to watch him take her, maybe inside that crypt or even in front of his army and after he is done, he'll take that Mormont bitch and the Karstark whore.

Harrion, Brandon, Alys, even their keep. He will burn it all to the ground and flay them living, perhaps he'll keep them as new pets.

"What can the Karstarks do?" He questioned the scout, no answer. "I have 5,000 men. The Glover's and Manderly's fear me, and the Umbers know I'm going to win." He said to the many people gathered in the hall.

The Warden of the North, Lord of the Dreadfort and Winterfell tugged at the chain from under the table. From out of the shadows came a naked but collared Rickon Stark, his most valuable guest and a coin to toss at his enemies coming to his home.

"I have the Stark heir, too... I'm Lord of Winterfell and no bastard or wolf whore, not even their mutt of kin will take it from me." Ramsay howled to every one of his subjects, thinking them all nothing but pawns for him to play with as he sees fit.

The Lords in attendance looked on with disgust and fear, the many wished they could be rid of the Bastard of Bolton and his ill-gotten reign. The servants feared not just for Rickon's health and safety but their own, Roose had done much to contain Ramsay's actions and what he did to the Forrester's and Arthur Glenmore or Lord and Lady Cerwyn? The ones that survived the massacre of Winter Town also remembered when Ramsay butchered Rodrik Cassel and the Northmen who came to liberate Winterfell from Theon Greyjoy.

The people's only hope was the army to the North, Stannis had failed and the many prayed to the Old Gods for Jon Snow and Sansa Stark to defeat the monster and free the North from tyranny.

Ramsay snickered, "Come to play with us, Bastard, come and see your Lord of Winterfell." His snickering soon evolved into wide laughter and that laughter from his voice echoed and chimed with that of Rickon's sobbing, he enjoyed his time so far from being the Lord of Winterfell and he'll be damned before some bastard and his army stop it.

* * *

**_AN: So ends chapter two, I hope you all have enjoyed as I did writing, thank you all for the support and for the continued support going forward. I am also sorry for the short chapter this time, the next I will ensure to be a long and interesting update, at least keep 2500 or 3000 words per chapter. _**

**_I have an outline of the big battle, I'm thinking perhaps chapter seven, keep a steady buildup of everything. Brandon and Sansa's relationship is full of distrust and regret but as the war for the North continues to bring them closer. _**

**_Also, feel free to leave a review at the end, I will answer guests on the next update and pm for the users of the site. _**

**_Well, this has been your King, and good day to everyone. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone! Let's just jump right into it, shall we?**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Martyrdom

* * *

A glimpse of a winter storm blew across the camp, most making themselves scarce and hiding in the warmth of their tents and pavilions. At the center, however, Sansa Stark and Jon Snow had all the current commanders brought to discuss their strengths and the other issues.

"As of right now, we have four-thousand and three-hundred men to fight against Ramsay with. We have no siege weapons, no true way to enter Winterfell if our enemy decides to hide from the fighting." Jon said aloud and placed some of the pieces to their formation plans on the table, looking around the room to see if everyone was listening.

"Up to 900 horses, and a giant." the Wildling, Tormund added on to the conversation.

Brandon nodded along with everyone else as Jon and his man spoke of their numbers and the numbers of House Bolton, the young Lord Karstark felt they weren't giving themselves their full effort.

The North could raise up to 40,000 men. Robb only took twenty South with him, the Ironborn's assault might have shrunk the remaining numbers but there are still those Houses who will and can remember the vows made to Eddard Stark when he became Warden of the North.

Ramsay isn't loved or respected by the North, if Roose had lived it would be another story but as of right now, they have all the pull with the Lords of the North.

_It's just the matter of getting those sorry sods to fight with us_. Brandon thought while scratching his chin, quickly clearing his throat to get the attention of everyone in the room.

"I suggest we send ravens to the Lords who are too far for us to reach, Manderly and the Cerwyns. The Mormonts, Glovers, and Mountain Clans should be seen in person." Jon gave him a knowing look as to understand what he meant.

Lyanna Mormont and Robett Glover are prideful twats, and one is younger than himself. The Mountain Clans are a whole other matter entirely, Torren Liddle is one sour son of a whore who all but demands the head of every family to come to his hall.

"Why should we go to them? They owe House Stark their allegiance," Sansa said sharply, it sounded little like the intelligent young girl who organized this resistance against Ramsay Bolton.

Has her time in Ramsay's unwanted company caused that much mental trauma? Brandon grunted a response which earned him a glare from her Ladyship, Sansa huffed and turned her head away and Jon took the chance to regain control of the talks.

"Lord Karstark is right, we go see Lord Glover and Mormont and the Mountain Clans." Larence Snow offered his opinion shortly after Jon had spoken.

Larence is the last with the blood of Hornwood in him, only thirteen years old and had come with 123 men, mostly mounted warriors but his courage is commendable.

"What about House Tallhart, or even the Ryswell's and Dustin's?" He spoke for everyone, considering he had the most knowledge.

"House Tallhart is still reeling from their Ironborn assault, they won't be able to assist us except with forty or so men. House Dustin and Ryswell might turn if they feel Ramsay is on the losing end, but, they were among the first to offer their allegiances to Roose Bolton." He knew that Lady Dustin was against Roose, yet the woman always distrusted Eddard Stark, then Robb too after he'd married Talisa Maegyr.

Jon Snow folded his arms, looking at the map pensively for several moments before clearing his throat. "We ride out tomorrow, for Lord Glover then to Bear Island." Everyone in agreement, most left Jon Snow to his own devices except for Brandon and Trevon.

"Jon, I ask to send Trevon to speak with the First Flints," Jon asked why he would request that and Tredon answered that very question.

"My sister was married to the Head of House Flint before the War broke out, Torghen Flint is a great warrior... Also a close friend to me, I would have more sway than any others to get him to join us." Jon nodded, agreeing to the idea and said that he may leave when the storm broke, it evoked a hearty laugh from Tredon.

"What's so funny?" Jon asked and the older men padded the leader on the shoulder.

"Tiny storms like this are nothing to us, Jon Snow, I'll depart with twenty men immediately." He followed his companion out of the pavilion, bidding Jon a good night's rest before doing so.

"I hope you make it back before the fighting begins, Tredon, Daron wouldn't exactly look at it very well." He said and his best warrior turned to him as they walked and stopped.

"He's like his mother and sister, full of worry, It'll serve him well while he travels with you." He was told and both himself and Tredon shook hands, "You stay safe, boy, I don't want your father and brothers to kill me if I fail to protect you." Nodding, Brandon watched his mentor walk away and he sighed before going to find his tent and get some rest.

Karhold 

Sitting in the corners of his cell, shrouded by the blanket his sister delivered to him on the day he came home.

Harrion Karstark saw only his youngest siblings when he shut his eyes, their traitorous smiles gleefully enjoying that they'd enjoyed taking everything away from him. His home, his family, his birthright, it was all struck from him for doing everything he could to return to Karhold.

Their father must be rolling in his grave, so must their fallen brothers and their mother too.

Brandon was always an ambitious little twat, always running and watching him and eyeing their father's high seat in the main hall. _But Alys, my sweet and concerning little sister? She's proven to be the most treacherous_. The thought causing him to shed a single tear over it.

Most of all, the greatest slight is that no man thought to protect him or uphold their vows when Alys demanded him to be sent to this cell.

"They will all burn for this, I do not know how or why but I will make it so... " He whispered as exhaustion began to take hold, sleep ha come hard to obtain because he feared that his treacherous siblings would send for his head and he'd meet that end with his eyes wide open than whilst he sleeps.

Despite his resistance to stay awake, his eyes closing to get a moment's rest.

Harrion didn't know how long he was sleeping, but when he woke it was to the sight of someone he didn't see among Alys when he was taken captive by the guards.

The heir to Karhold quickly rose himself to embrace his best friend, "You are one of the few pleasant faces I have seen since I returned to the North, my friend." Gareth nodded with a smile before passing him some soup and a half-bit of bread, then a bottle of ale.

It was a better feast than what the jailer kept giving him the last few days, he is pretty sure one of the men who came with him had starved to death which gave the others some concern of leaving these cells.

"What of my father's uncle, Arnolf, or his sons?" He asked first after finishing his food, Gareth sighed and shook his head.

"Shortly after the Red Wedding, Arnolf saw an opportunity to take over Karhold and kill Brandon and marry Alys. Brandon was quite intelligent and saw it coming before the fool could make a move. Arnolf, his two sons, and one of his grandsons all were tried and sent to the Wall as punishment... Then Arnolf and his sons were executed by Jon Snow." Brandon was always a bookish boy, spending a lot of time reading books on strategy and tactics.

"Do I have no one to count on? Other than you, Gareth?" He didn't like the frowned expression on his friend's face, "Then, I guess I will be dying at the end of this squabble between the last Starks and Ramsay Bolton... " He didn't care anymore, he wouldn't give himself such hopes when death clearly hangs over him.

Perhaps, this is what Eddard Stark felt like before he was beheaded by Joffrey Baratheon, a soft scoff escaped the Karstark's mouth as he sat down on the cot given to him by his captors.

"No," Gareth said, gripping the bars on the cell doors. "Don't give up just yet, my Lord." He gave Gareth a questioning glance to which made the man take from his pocket a key.

A key to his cell door, and the doors to his other companions within this dungeon.

Gareth unlocked his door, handing him his sword when he got to his feet. Harrion then liberated his Bolton companions together, the group made their way out of the dungeon, passing by and slitting the throat of the jailer.

His friend led them to the one other exit that was built into Karhold, a long winding staircase carving into the stone of the fortress by its former holders before Karlon Stark took over.

"Go Southwest, you'll be out of Karstark land and near the Dreadfort before your absence is noticed," Gareth told them and he nodded, taking a deep breath before starting his climb.

It wasn't very long before the castle was alerted to their escape, Gareth turned to grab his attention and worry was visible on his own face. "You are not coming? Gareth, I need a loyal man on my side!" He said and his mentor shook his head, smiling brightly.

"You need time to escape, Harrion, I'm the only one that can do that... Now go, and good luck on your future battles."

He blocked out the noise that followed, following his companions to the end of the staircase and found horses already prepared and ready for their journey to freedom.

Gareth had set fire to one of the chambers, it created the distraction that was needed for them to make an escape as the camp of soldiers paid him and his men no mind, it would be three hours of riding before they reached the Last River and out of his ancestral homeland.

In his heart, he swore to avenge Gareth's sacrifice, he'd bring his traitorous brother and sister to justice before this war is done.

"Brandon, Alys... You will rue this act of treachery, the lives impacted by your deeds will undo you both." He whispered with eyes of fury as the Dreadfort seemed so far away right now but served to be a beacon to his rise as Harrion Karstark, Lord of Karhold.

Karhold 

Alys watched as the final embers of the fire that was started were put out, then she narrowed her eyes at the bounded Gareth whilst beside him was the jailer and seven other men that he had murdered.

"Why?" She asked and felt like she shouldn't even bother doing so, she already knew the reasons why he had done all of this and allowed Harrion to escape.

Gareth looked her in the eye, no sense of fear in his own eyes that glare at her.

"I am a man of my word, a loyal warrior of the true Lord of Karhold and I swear to you, traitor! You and your accursed twin will beg for mercy when this castle gets retaken by its true master." She shook her head and thought that Gareth doesn't understand how much she loves her brothers, even Harrion.

He doesn't understand all the advisors telling her to behead Harrion, lest he'd always be a threat to Brandon or his heirs. She denied them out of care and concern for her elder sibling, she made sure he was comfortable and always given water and food to keep him healthy.

What she desires most out of all this chaos is to keep what family she still has safe, and now, her brothers may very well be forced to kill one another because of Gareth's ignorance.

Clearing her throat, she began to speak. "The eight men you've slain will be the first martyrs of this war, you, however... Will be naught but a sour memory as I mourn which brother I am losing in conflict." She stood straight and laid down the sentence, "Gareth of Karhold, I, Alys of the House Karstark do hereby sentence you to death. Take him away!" The traitor went to his death silently, no resistance and she couldn't care less about his bravery.

"Get me a raven, Brandon must be made known of Harrion's escape and the possibility of our troops numbers being given to Ramsay Snow!"

* * *

**_AN: Short, I know but I promise they'll get longer the farther that we go. _**


End file.
